


Having Potential

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Long talk, M/M, just doomfist grabbing Lucio's waist with his fist, not really much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Separated from his team, Lucio has an unexpected encounter with one of the most feared members of Talon.





	Having Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be my first doomcio but it got delayed. I wanted to write a fic of Doomfist catching the small frog with his gauntlet and the fic extended a lot longer than I expected. =u=

He remembers his first encounter with Doomfist crystal clear.  It was anything but casual.  It was a near death experience.  Lúcio remembers hearing the stories of The Scourge of Numbani and The Successor.  He has read the history of the infamous Akande Ogundimu, the man who inherited the title and gauntlet of Doomfist.  Lúcio researched about his skills, his knowledge on martial arts, and his talent in predicting his enemies.  He heard stories on Doomfist leveling skyscrapers, leaving nothing but destruction behind.  You can't mess with this monster of a man.  Even without the gauntlet the man still is to be feared.

 

One needs to know the enemy before facing them.  Still, his research left a chill roll down his spine.  

 

Lúcio was briefed on Overwatch’s encounter with the menacing successor. He was told about when Doomfist almost defeated Winston, Tracer and Genji.  He recalls how his heart sank when Lena explain in clear detail when Doomfist predicted her seemingly erratic movement; destroyed her chronal accelerator in the process.  He couldn't imagine one bit what the experience was like for her, to revert back to the form of a living ghost with no control over where or when she will reappear.  

 

For their next mission, Winston warns the audio medic multiple times not to charge towards the enemy unless is necessary.  Lúcio’s main focus is to be a support and work on his healing and speed boost.  Attack only from afar.  Nothing he hasn't done before.  This isn't the case of him believing Lúcio is weak.  Even Winston doesn't believe he himself will be lucky in beating Doomfist the second time.

 

The mission didn't go as planned. At all.  The fight against Talon’s greatest members located on the streets of King’s Row got so intense that the team had to split up.  Winston went with a new plan.  He rushes at Doomfist, distracting him long enough so the others would make their escape.  The instructions were clear: to stay hidden until further notice.  Lúcio skated away from the plaza of King’s Row, using the brick walls to his advantage to move faster with his skates.  After long minutes running, he takes a turn to a deep alleyway, blades landing on thick mud.  He cringes when landing, more bothered by the messy result than the pain.  He leans against the cold musty concrete; catching his breath he was holding for who knows how long.  

 

The old videos that documented Overwatch’s past encounters with Doomfist weren't kidding.  This man is a monster with incredible skills.  Lúcio both chuckles and scolds himself for subconsciously underestimating the Talon agent.  

 

Lúcio’s removed his gloves, hand wandering down his torso.  His fingers brush over the fabric of his sweat drenched tank top until he makes contact with a different kind of dampness.  Now add a painful jolt to his reaction.  He bit his lips, hesitant to look down at the source.  When he finally gets the courage he finds the right side of his shirt with a red stain the size of his fist.  Before tinkering with his sonic amplifier, he lifts his tank top to take a good look at the wound. A tiny object gave a mild shine.  He would have definitely felt that.  Adrenaline is a fascinating thing.

 

Fingers tap over the wound, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip to hold himself back from flinching.  Lúcio has had worse in the battlefield.  He felt something solid yet tiny on the surface. He didn't hesitate in pulling out said object.  All he found was a four centimeter glass shard.  

 

He lets it drop to the ground and activates his healing boost, letting the music do its job.  The adrenaline rush couldn't linger long enough.  His legs give up, dropping down to his knees over the mud as he catches his breath.  Maybe the fight took a lot out of him than he expected.

 

“Report.  Are you all okay?”  Winston calls out through his communicator.

 

Lúcio whispers. “I’m good.”

 

“All in one piece, Winston!” Lena answers.

 

“That could have gone better...”  Mei sighs.

 

“Good.  In ten minutes rendezvous back to the ship.  And Make sure you aren't followed.  I’ve sent you all the locations.”

 

“Gotcha.” Lena replies.

 

“Yeah.” Lúcio exhaled.

 

Lena quickly took notice of his voice. “Are you alright, Lúcio?”

 

“Just catching my breath.  Just that…” He gives a sharp inhale.  “I'm fine.  See you in ten minutes.” He feels his amplifier doing its job, the pain on his wound subsiding.  Once he felt it finish, he places the amplifier on the ground.

 

“One of Overwatch’s biggest mistakes is leaving their healers alone.”

 

That voice...

 

Lúcio’s heart sank. His face lost color. Bolting up from his spot he turns to his left finding the source of the voice.  His eyes widen, finding a giant figure blocking the street light located at the end of the alleyway.  As soon as he gaze catches the sight of the gauntlet, Lúcio felt light headed.  He could faint or run.  It is one or the other.

 

Even if you mentally removed the gauntlet, Doomfist is still a giant. He now has the opportunity to beat the living daylights out of the DJ freedom fighter or kill him in one fell swoop.  The man is a dangerous genius and one of the leaders of Talon.  This man is fear itself.   

 

Doomfist didn't charge forward or raised his gauntlet to Lúcio.  Instead he just walked towards him, footsteps audible over the mud.  Is that man even barefoot? Lúcio’s body pressed against the concrete wall behind him remaining rigid like a statue.  If he tries to escape, he’s dead.  If he stays he’s dead.  Which has a higher chance though?

 

Doomfist now stood in front of him, looking down at Lúcio with seeming curiosity. Lúcio had to crane his neck upwards, staring at the seven foot man with fear and yet with fascination. He took in every single detail of his enemy’s body, his defined muscles, his large stature, his face.  

 

...and his eyes.

 

Lúcio wasn't sure what happened but he couldn't pull away from those eyes.  For one brief second, he forgot about his current situation.  Still he forces himself to be brought back to reality.  His fingers wiggled, remembering he doesn't have his sonic amplifier at hand.  It is standing right next to him.  He just needs to bend down, grab it and use his sonic blast to push the enemy away.  That will give him a chance for escape.

 

Akande noticed the stir from Lúcio’s right wrist, acting fast and not giving him a chance to even start his escape.  The huge gauntlet moves like a bullet.  It grabbed his prey by the torso, raising him up and slamming his body against the concrete wall.  Lúcio yelps, almost to the point of screaming at his sudden predicament.   He looks down at Doomfist, teeth clenching and eyes burning with rage while trying to escape the gauntlet’s grip.  “Lúcio Correia Dos Santos.  The famed freedom fighter.”

 

“And don't forget… International DJ.” Lúcio winced, hands trying again to push away the huge fist surrounding his torso, his blades kicking only air.  

 

Doomfist sighs, tightening his grip by a small percentage at Lúcio’s torso as a show of power.  He watches the short man attempt to suppress the urge to show any sign of pain, looking straight at him with burning eyes.  His eyes twitch and his body trembled, hands over the large metal fingers in the attempt to push apart.  

 

Akande looked at him confused, surprised to see the young man not giving up.  He takes another look at Lúcio’s eyes, filled with such intensity and determination. Those eyes showed so much of Lúcio on what he is, on what he believed in.  

 

The other members of Talon would explain to him in detail how unimportant Lúcio is when prioritizing which agent to attack first.  He is just a healer.  He is useless to the team, nuisance in Talon’s eyes.  He just gets in the way.

 

 _“For a useless member, he has been a good asset in distracting you all from you positions, making you lose the objective.”_ Doomfist remembers speaking to the many Talon agents about this, displeased on how they let their assumptions guide them.  He has observed Lúcio’s way of combat with all the data they acquired.  What he sees is pure potential.  Not everyone agrees with him though.

 

Returning back to the present, Doomfist chuckles, looking again at the frog he captured.  “For a nuisance you hold yourself very well combat.” His voice was deep yet his words are clear.  “And Talon soldiers call you useless.”

 

Lúcio hisses, taking those words in full on offense. He quits his struggling, letting his legs dangle and his body relax in order to pace his breathing. “They are biased.” Doomfist continues.  “They believe strength equals size or how many people you are able to punch.  I’ve seen men equal to my strength yet lack the capability to use their minds to think.  It is what brings them to their doom.”

 

In the moment of silence Lúcio raises his eyebrow, wondering where this is going.  “Life was merciless to you, sending you never ending struggles.  You were a boy living in such poverty.  And yet look where you are now. You overcame the oncoming struggles and you continue to do so.”

 

“So… You read about me.” Lúcio mumbled.

 

“That makes both of us even.” Doomfist smirks.  “Your skills in evading are quite impressive yet you have a pattern.  Many times I was close to having you in my grasp yet you slip away.  Your teleporting friend didn't have that luxury that one time.”

 

Lúcio clench his teeth.  “Yeah, I heard that story…”

 

“Your knowledge on Vishkar Technology is also impressive.  You changed a weapon used to control crowds and turned into a healing tool.” Doomfist pauses, eyes glancing at the end of the alleyway.  “And also use it as a tool to manipulate how your audience feels.”

 

“Cough it up.  Where are you going with this?” Lúcio demanded.  

 

Doomfist glances back at him. “You'd be a good asset for Talon.”

 

Lúcio would chuckle if he could. “Talon thinks I’m useless.”  He reminded.

 

Doomfist made himself stern, eyes never leaving the DJ’s. “Then prove them wrong.”  

 

Is that an offer?

 

“You seriously expect me to say yes?”

 

Doomfist gave him a long stare, sending more fear down Lúcio’s spine. “No.”

 

“Good guess.” Lúcio glares.  The giant loosens his grip, causing Lúcio to slip and drop down to the ground, landing skates first and then on his armored bottom.  He winces, eyes going back at the enemy, wondering what is next.  

 

“Just think about it.”  Doomfist just walked out of the alleyway, his back facing Lúcio not even flinching to turn around.  Lúcio felt a knot in his stomach, coming with the realization that the enemy let him live.  He left without any serious injury.  A part of him pushed the idea of attacking, to grab his sonic amplifier and take advantage of Doomfist having his guard down.

 

He grabs the amplifier and aims it at the giant but he hesitates.  He knows if he pulls the trigger his enemy would punch him to kingdom come.  He lowers his gun, seeing it’s futile.  He should just return to his team and be done with it.  

 

“A wise decision.” Doomfist says from afar.  Lúcio froze, seeing he didn't even need to turn around to see what he was doing.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Ten minutes brushed by like nothing after his encounter with Doomfist.  He didn't hesitate in reuniting with the team.  This mission is considered a failure, seeing that they couldn't detain Doomfist.

 

Lúcio didn't know what else to say or think.  All he could think of was his encounter with the enemy, how he was inches away by what look like certain death.  He was tempted to tell someone about it, to explain how he had an actual conversation with Doomfist while trapped by his gauntlet.

 

_“You would be a good asset for Talon.”_

 

His chest clenched; sorness kicking in caused by Doomfist’s handling.  That sentence repeats like a broken record inside his head.  Lúcio scoffs at the mere thought.  

 

Is the man serious? Of all people to say that to why did it have to be him?  Why was he let off easy? Why wasn't he murdered right then and there? Why is this giant of a man so interested in him?

 

He recalls every single detail of the warrior’s body: gauntlet in hand, very built, his complexion, every part of his detailed muscles, his face, his expression that reveal such intelligence and such power...

 

“Beautiful…”

 

Lúcio jolts, his own words hitting him like a train.  He growls in frustration, smacking his face to knock him out of such thought.  Despite what he said, despite admitting the small hint of attraction, Doomfist will have to think again.  There is just no way will Lúcio ever consider joining Talon.  Ever.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Hey, Doomfist.  I know you want to study your enemies but you are wasting your time with this DJ.” Sombra groans, leaning against the chair he was sitting on.  

 

He paid no mind to her, eyes still focused on the monitor revealing multiple files, articles and images related to Lúcio Correia dos Santos.  “I mean, I know we need a healer.  Still you're making it look like you have a crush on him.”

 

“So it seems.” Doomfist hums, fingers over the keyboard.  

 

Sombra blinks.  “Wait, so… you're not denying it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> NSFW tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui


End file.
